


pretty pup

by Marlene_bby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22285705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlene_bby/pseuds/Marlene_bby
Summary: Jaemin is just the best pup for Jeno.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	pretty pup

Anyone could see how Jaemin was already deep in his headspace, just where Jeno wanted him to be. He was on the floor, on all fours, naked, spare for the slim jewel collar around his neck, his eyes fixed on Jeno like Jeno was god himself, just waiting for an order, the opportunity to follow his owner's wishes, like the good puppy he was.

Jeno couldn't help but to coo as he petted over his cottoncandy pink hair, down to his jaw, raising Jaemin's gaze up so he was looking into his eyes.

'Such a good pup, aren't you Nana?' he praised, earning a low whine as Jaemin nuzzled into his palm, desperate for touch. Jeno gently caressed over his cheek then let go to watch as Jaemin whined again then moved closer to get between Jeno's spread legs and brush his face against his jeans clad thigh, then a bit further, breathing in deep as he furrowed his face into Jeno's crotch, already feeling up his dick through the rough fabric.

'Oh, you want to suck me off pup?' Jeno asked teasingly and chuckled when the answer came in the form of two pleading eyes looking up at him. 'Such a slut for my cock, right beautiful?' Jeno asked, not expecting any answer as he stood up just to pull down his zipper and shimmy out of his pants. He watched how Jaemin's eyes were fixated on his bulge, a small drop of drool collecting in the corner of his mouth and quickly spilling out, just to land on the floor. What a messy pup.

As soon as he was sat on the bed again Jaemin was back between his legs, his tongue slightly hanging out as he waited for the sign that he can get to work. Jeno let him wait just for a second longer, making sure his brain stored away the image of his dear boyfriend on his knees all but drooling for his cock. He was perfect.  
'What are you waiting for pup? I thought you wanted to use your mouth.' Jeno said, one of his hands finding it's way into Jaemin's soft head as he gently pushed him to how boxer clad dick. Jeamin didn't really care, happily licking at the fabric. He felt up Jeno's shape with his nose first, taking deep breaths of his musky scent then poked his tongue out and let a generous amount of spit dribble down onto it. Jeno moaned softly at the obscene sight.

'Good, good. Now use you tongue baby' Jeno praised, pulling on Jaemin's hair just a bit, because he knew he liked it. It felt amazing, Jeno was rock hard in his boxers, but couldn't get enough of just teasing Jaemin by not letting him really get what he wanted. Jeamin licked up and down his length, tongue wandering up to Jeno's navel, wanting to taste skin. He was getting impatient, teeth playing with the hem of Jeno's boxers and Jeno decided it was enough playing.

'Come up here pup' he ordered patting the bed beside him and while Jaemin hazily did as told, Jeno got rid of his soaked boxers. He laid back against the headboard and Jaemin didn't had to be told to position himself between his legs. This time he got to work immediately, his manners forgotten in a haste to get his mouth on Jeno's dick and Jeno, just this once let it slip, because the feeling of Jaemin's hot mouth engulfing his member was too good to give up.

'Perfect. You feel so good baby, doing so good for me' Jeno praised and he bucked his hips up just the slightest bit to see Jaemin choke. He didn't even had to take control, Jaemin knew how to move his head, what pace to use to make him feel good. Knew to stop when Jeno's thighs were trembling and to change from suvking his cock to licking down under his balls , to his already prepared hole, not hesitating to push his tongue inside and then whine as he licked inside Jeno.  
Jeno had to take a minute to gain back his composure, he nearly came just seconds ago and Jaemin's tongue busy playing with his ass wasn't helping. He felt a bit week as he gently pushed Jaemin away and turned around to present his ass to his pup.

'You were such a good boy Nana. You can fuck me now, good pups get treats.' He said and as expected Jaemin was mounting him in a heartbeat, his hips sloppily pushing against him as he tried to find Jeno's hole, but came up empty, with a whine of frustration. Jeno was just as frustrated though and he reached back to position Jaemin's dick, muttering about how dumb his pup was, just so Jaemin could immediately hammer inside him, not even giving a break. Jeno let out a loud moan, hands giving out he buried his face into the sheets.

Jaemin mouthed at his neck, licking and biting and letting out happy little noises as he relentlessly fucked into his owner.

Jeno saw colors bloom in his vision as his prostate was abused with a constant rhythm and he felt his orgasm build up quick then rush through him mercilessly, while Jaemin still pounded into him at a brutal force. 

'So good, such a good pup, cum for me Nana, cum inside' Jeno mumbled almost incoherent as Jaemin fucked him through his high, then came with a loud whine, hips still for a moment, then twitching as he came deep inside Jeno, with a symphony of whines and moans.

They were both breathing quickly, hearts hammering as Jaemin slowly pulled out then gently manhandled Jeno so he could hug him to his chest from behind.  
It took them a few moments to calm down and Jeno let himself bask in the feeling the touch of their burning skin, Jaemin's hot breath on his neck and the pleasant soreness that was slowly making itself present in his body.

'Jaemin, are you with me baby?' Jeno asked after a while and got a small groan from behind him where Jaemin's face was buried into his hair. 'Talk to me Jaemin. How do you feel?'

'Good' the other boy answered. 'It was fantastic'  
Jeno smiled to himself.

'I think so too. You really did great.' He paised once again then tried to stretch out a bit. Jaemin groaned again and tightened his hold on Jeno's torso. 'Come on baby, we both need a shower.' He untangled himself from his boyfriend's hold. 'I'll run us a bath, okay?'

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twt @Marlene__baby.
> 
> Comments are appreciated.


End file.
